cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexonia
|slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Early Times The people of Lexonia lived their lives in peace and harmony during the early stages of Lexonia. Back then, Lexonia existed as a string of communities dotted around a landmass they called Azeria. After one of the towns, named Lexonia, the communities voted to change the name of Azeria to Lexonia. The people of Lexonia lived without a fear of imperialism and the nation had never been invaded before. Lexonia shared borders to the the soon-to-be nation of Kryvoria to the east. Lexo-British War Regarded as the longest war in the history of the world, Lexonia was invaded by the corrupt imperialist British Empire in 1761. From 1751 - 61 the Britsh Empire marched closer and closer to the lands of Lexonia. The people saw this as an act of aggression and for the first time in the history of Lexonia, its people became ready for war. A government was set up for the first time, Lexonia became some sort of an authoritarian democracy. The Lexonian Military was introduced and called for all men from the age of 16 to serve for 2 years as cadets before serving fully for 6 years. The British invaded in the early summer of 1762 and advanced in-and across the border. Lexonian citizens who did not wish to serve formed pro-Government militias to fight off the British. The British soldiers advance in-land was a slow painful process due to the fact that every city, town, village, road, side-street, allyway, house and shop was being defended to the tooth and nail by the brave Lexonian people. 16 years later and the war was still raging on, the British were 23km the capital of Zvero which still tood un-touched form this war. The government of Lexonia then discovered something within their nation... oil, and this attracted a new ally... the Russian Empire. Wanting to use some of Lexonia's oil reserves but at the same time wanting to stop the imperialism and colonialism of Britian, the Governments of Lexonia and Russia signed a formal treaty which was the beginning of the Lexonian-Russian alliance that still exists today. British troops were bogged down in a brutal infantry battle with the remainder of Lexonian infantry, pro-Government infantry, and British infantry. But the harsh Lexonian winter struck, which the British were not used to at all. This slowed down the British advance and halted them from combat operations. How ever... the people of Russia and Lexonia were used to this! Russian forces marched into Lexonia, re-grouped with the Lexonian forces and launched a brutal offensive against the British. By 1779 the British were driven out and the alliance between Russia and Lexonia became even closer. Lexonia traded oil and other supplies with Russia in return for training, weapons and other utilies. World War One & Socialist Revolution Lexonia managed to resist the German invasion from 1914 - 1916 with help from Russia. Troops from the Russian Empire used Lexonia as a strategic point and as a choke point against German forces as well as a small amount of other forces from the Central Powers. Lexonia did not enter WW1, but its forces played a great part in defending Russia. Its un-official enterance was in 1915 when Lexonian forces quelled a massive pro-German separatist attack on the Lexonian-Russian border which was to instigate a Russian invasion of Lexonia to relieve the Germans. Lexonia engaged a numerous amount of German forces on the Lexonian border, and at one point Germany had invaded but was forced to withdraw from the country within 4 days. With the Russian revolution of 1917, Lexonia began to adapt Socialism. Despite the adaptation of Socialism in 1917, the Peoples Republic of Lexonia was not declared until 1921. World War Two Lexonia offically entered World War Two in 1941 as the key choke point for Soviet forces against the 3rd Reich and a key player in Operation Barbarossa and the Eastern Frontier. Since the declaration of the Peoples Republic of Lexonia in 1921, Soviet forces armed the Lexonian Peoples Military to the tooth and funded it to serve as a barrier between the 3rd Reich and the Soviet Union with proved to turn out in the favour of the Soviet Union. German forces were caught in the death trap of the Lexonian winter and were forced to retreat. At the end of WW2, Lexonia was given the North East of Germany and Berlin and operated it under East Germany. The American War The United States of America declared war on North East Germany, declaring it a violation of UN/NATO law in 1952. The Soviet Union did not get involved but it heavily armed Lexonia and began mobilizing in East Germany. Although the US advance was swift at first, Lexonian forces used militia tactics, similar to those used by the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong forces in the Vietnam War to butcher the invading Americans. The arming of Lexonia by the Soviet Union almost started World War Three. Lexonian forces repelled the American invasion and US forces fled into British-held West Germany. As a response, Lexonia declared full-scale war against West Germany and Lexonian tanks spearheaded the invasion. Just like the US, Lexonia had successfully developed its own Nuclear Bombs and was working on its project of Nuclear Missiles. The invasion of West Germany was a near disaster. The initial phase was great as Lexonian forces advanced in-land and captured most of the British sector, but from the American held sector, US forces began pushing back the Lexonians with ease. By 1954 the Lexonian and Soviet forces were pushed out of East Berlin and were hanging on in the far eastern parts of East Germany. Lexonia decided to end this war once and for all. The Lexonian and Soviet populace of Berlin had been evacuated and Lexonia decided to use this against the British and Americans. With a new American, British, Frech and West German populace dominating Berlin, Lexonia dropped one Nuclear Bomb on Berlin, and dropped another one on Brighton. Using the USSR as a passage of free flight, the Peoples Republic of Lexonia dropped the third and final Nuclear Bomb on Hawaii. This prompted an immediate surrender by Britian, America and France. Lexonia signed nuclear-removal laws and has sticked to them. Six Days War The Six Days War of the 1st Kryvorian War started over a land dispute. The Republic of Kryvoria declared independence from the Soviet Union in 1946, shortly after the end of World War Two. The Soviet Union refused to grant Kryvoria independence nor did they grant Kryvoria autonomy, so Kryvorian militias began attacking Soviet citizens within Kryvoria, and also attacked Soviet Guards on the Soviet-Kryvorian border. A fierce border war broke out between Soviet forces and Kryvorian forces, with the Kryvorians holding the advantage. In the alleged landmass which Kryvoria claimed to be independent, the region of New Kalakia was a part of it. New Kalakia was an autonomous region of Lexonia with a populace of 51% Lexonian and 49% Kalakian. Despite its autonomy, New Kalakia and Lexonia were tightly-knit allies and Lexonia had promised New Kalakia independence soon. Lexonian Peoples Military acted as the un-official military of New Kalakia until it was independent. On June 1st, 1957, Kryvorian Militia launched an over-whelming offensive against New Kalakia, burning down towns and villages and driving the small amount of LPM out of the region. They accused Lexonia of occupying New Kalakia and began arresting all Lexonian citizens in Kalakia. By 1958 the situation had escalated when 1000 Lexonian citizens of New Kalakia were executed by Kryvorian militiamen. Kryvorian forces had captured the only servicable airfields in New Kalikia which were situated on the Lexonian-Kalakian border, Kryvoria itself only had 4 airfields, 1 on the Kryvorian-Kalakian border, 2 on the Kryvorian-Soviet border (but they were destroyed in the border war with the Soviet Union) and 1 near the capital of Kryvoria. In total there were 8 airfields on the Kalakian-Lexonian border. On top of this, it was exposed that the United States Government had been arming the Kryvorian militiamen with guns, aircraft and tanks. In 1959, Lexonia declared war on Kryvoria. Lexonian Peoples Air Force jets attacked Kryvorian-held airfields with a combination of stafe runs and carpet bombings under the cover of night. By morning. Heavy Siege Artillery Guns and Rocket Projectors had bombarded key kryvorian military installations and choke points in the region, and Lexonian tanks were advancing in land, covered by another wave of infantry. Kryvorian forced retreated from New Kalakia within just 6 days of war and 1 day of rest. In 1964, Lexonia declared the independence of New Kalakia as well as the extensive development of the New Kalakian Armed Forces.